L.A Get a Job!
Summary "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT KEEP QUIET YOU OLD HAG!" Haley yelled at from Next Door who appeared when Haley and Marie dropped eggs on her accidently "HALEY!" Marie said hitting Haley's shoulder, Haley glared at Marie and kept walking to the Door "Look I do not like she is just a nag." Haley opened the Apartment door and walked inside "THERE YOU ARE!" Rachie stood up from the couch and ran to Marie. "Um...What's your problem?" Marie hugged Rachie. "BECAUSE OF YOU TWO THROWING EGGS AT HER DAUGHTER JENNY IS REPORTING ALL 4 OF US TO MARISSA!" Alaisia came from the kitchen and said. "So...Who's This Marissa chick...?" Haley plopped on the couch as Rachie and Marie stood and looked at Haley "Seriously...I may not live in LA but Marissa is the-" Alaisia was cut off by her phone ringing "Hello?" She answered "Heyyyy Babe!" It was Jake who called giggled and blushed like a high school girl (Which she is) "Oh Stop it you!" Alaisia said blushing "Alright I'll Call you later?" "Okay Bye!" Alaisia said as she made kissing noise into the phone and hung up. "You Need Help..." Haley said "OOOH Haley it's true love!" Marie said smiling at Alaisia "Anyways, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT ?!" Alaisia panicked. Haley sighed "Look we just bribe her." Haley answered as she turned The TV on. "B...B...B...BRIBE?!" Alaisia,Marie, and Rachie yelled "KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWNNNN" Haley looked at them and said "How Much Money should we give?" Marie asked "ZERO,ZELCH,NOTHING!' Alaisia clapped her hands 3 times "FINEEEEEEE" Haley said looking for money in her clutch. The Council Housing Office "Yes How may I help you?" A Council Housing worker answered the phone "YES YES YES I KNOWWWW JENNY THE BLUE HAIRED GIRL AND THE BLONDIE THREW EGGS AT YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL SOLVE THAT!" Marissa who is The Head Housing Council President said on the phone. Alaisia's Apartment "HALEY What are we supposed to do-" Marie was cut off by the Door Bell ringing "I'LL GET IT!" Alaisia ran to the door "Hello-JENNY?!" Alaisia yelled "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Jenny yelled at Alaisia "I LIVE HEREEEE" Alaisia said "BUT I THOUGHT MARISSA KICKED YOU OUT!" Jenny yelled walking in the apartment and taking a pillow and ripping it. "HEYYY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I SPENT HOW MUCH MONEY-" Jenny cuts Alaisia off "WELL GET OUT!" "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! BLAME 1 AND 2!" Alaisia pointed at Haley and Marie "Well Thanks for the Secretism..." Marie said plopping on the couch "Well I know that! But All 4 of You are getting out! OUT OUT OUT!" Jenny threw Pillows all over the place and one even landed on Haley "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" Haley screamed and aimed for Jenny's head with a hammer and Rachie and Marie grabbed Haley "NO NO NO NO NO IT'S NOT WORTH IT!" Both Marie and Rachie yelled "JENNY LEAVE US ALONE!" Alaisia turned around at Jenny and made a hair flip. "No Those 2 girls threw EGGS at my MOTHER!WHO THROWS EGGS AT PEOPLE?!" Jenny glared at Haley and looked back at Alaisia holding her finger up (Not the middle finger) "WELL I'M PRETTY SURE IT WASN'T ON PURPOSE!" Alaisia glared at Jenny "Um...Yes it was..." Haley said and throwing a pillow at Jenny and it actually landed "OWWWWW" Jenny said turning around to Haley "OH SHUT UP! IT WAS A PILLOW!" Haley yelled "Look Jenny just get out!" Alaisia said pushing Jenny out the door as Jenny was saying "I'LL GET YOU! I'LL BE BACKKKKK!" Alaisia closed the door and plopped on the couch "I...Can't...believe...it..." Alaisia cried as she burried her head in the pillows and her voice muffled "Uh...Alaisia?" Rachie said "Leave me alone..." Alaisia cried. "I HAVE AN IDEAAAAAAAA!" Marie said and Haley didn't look interested AT ALL she was basically paying attention to her phone "What is it?" Alaisia said picking her head up from the pillows and her mascara was all...messed up... "You can get a job..." Marie pointed at a flyer "A JOB?!" Alaisia said "Yesh a job..." Rachie said. "I CAN'T GET A JOB I''M ONLY 15 YEARS OLDDDDDDD!!!" Alaisia pointed out "15 Years old is not too young to get a job..." Haley butted in "WELL WHY DON'T YOUUU GET ONE?" Alaisia said burrying her head in the pillows again.'' Later On At Mikko's Half and Half Burgers "''Welcome to Mikko's Half and Half Burgers how may I help you?" Rachie and Alaisia said at two different order cashiers, "I Would Like A...." The Girl trailed off in her order "Okayyy That would be $22..." Alaisia made an evil smirk which she basically knew the order didn't cost $22 "$22?!" Rachie looked at Alaisia "What...?" "THAT'S NOT HOW MUCH THE ORDER COSTS!!" Rachie pointed at the customer policy "You promised to honor the policy?!" Alaisia asked "Um....Yes!You're not doing your job....." Rachie mumbled "I'M NOT DOING MY JOB?!" Alaisia took off her hat and threw it to the ground and stomped on it "WELL I QUIT!!" Alaisia stormed out the diner. The Manager of Mikko's Half and Half Burgers walked to Rachie saying "What's with all the yelling?" "Well, Alaisia quit the job.." Rachie said looking at the Customer Policy Book. The Customer looked at the manager and Rachie "Am I gonna get my food....?" "HERE TAKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachie took some Mayo,pickles,tomatoes,raw burger meat, and bread and gave it to the customer "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Rachie yelled as The Manager looked angry "GET OUT!" He yelled and pointed at the door waiting for Rachie to get out. "FINE!!!!!!" Rachie stormed out the diner. ''At The Car Wash "CAR WASHHHHHH COME AND GET YOUR CAR WASHEDDDD!!!" Marie yelled holding a 'Get Your Car Washed here >>>>' sign "MARIE They're not gonna come...." Haley said. A Teenage Girl walked past Marie and stopped in her tracks "Hey! Girl! You There!" Haley ran to the Blonde who looked similar to the 90s Christina Aguilera. "Yes....?" The Girl turned around "I just saw you get out of a DIRTY car why don't you get it washed........AT THE CAR WASHERRRR" Haley waved her hands in front of the girl like she was doing a magic act. "UM....Okay I guess..." The girl walked to her car and got back in it as Haley and Marie led The girl to the washer "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE OUR FIRST CUSTOMER!!" Marie fangirled Later On At Home "So How was your job?" Rachie said hanging off the couch playing ping pong. "IT WAS AMAZING!GUESS HOW MUCH MONEY WE HAVE?!" Haley said showing off the big bucks, and Marie was fanning some money of her own "LOOK, We know you have like $10-$20 BUCKS DON'T SHOW IT OFF!" Alaisia said burrying her head in the pillows once again. "Llama it's alright...we're-" "NONONONONONO I JUST GOT THIS APARTMENT AND WE'RE GONNA GET KICKED OUT ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID EGG THROWING!!!",Alaisia said crying and standing up to run to her room. "Well thanks alot....at this point she can just cry a whole river and make us drown..." Rachie said. The Doorbell rung as Marie was cooking pasta and Rachie was chilling in the living room while Haley was in her room and Alaisia was still sobbing up tears in her room. "Rachie can you go get the door...." Marie said stirring the pasta. "UGH FINEEE" Rachie ran to the door and opened it, there were 2 girls at the door one girl was Jenny and the other girl was the blonde Haley and Marie saw at the car wash earlier. "MARIE HALEY ALAISIAAAAAA!!" Rachie yelled, "Calm down! I'm not here to get Marissa to kick you out yet!" Jenny said as she walked in "And Who are you....?" Rachie said to the blonde,Marie turned around to Rachie,Jenny and the blonde as Haley and Alaisia walked out of their rooms. "What-HEYYYY MARIE IT'S THAT GIRL WE SAW AT THE CAR WASH!" Haley pointed at the blonde "YEAHHHH IT IS!!" Marie said "You mean Olivia?" Alaisia asked "She never told us her name...." Marie pointed out. "Hey Alaisia!" Olivia hugged Alaisia and Alaisia hugged back. "UGH Why is Jenny here?!" Alaisia asked "Well, I decided that I won't tell Marissa about you throwing eggs at my mother '''unless '''Alaisia lets me have her Arts and Craft Trophy!" Jenny said putting her hands on her hips "Um......What now?" Alaisia said "You heard me! I want your trophy!" Jenny stepped up to Alaisia "Why?" "You were always better than me in EVERYTHING and I HAVE TO TRY AND BEAT YOU IN IT!" "Llama just give her your trophy...." "NOOOOOOOOOOOO" "Jenny just-" Jenny cuts Olivia off "OHMIGOD Another reason to kick you guys out!YOU'RE LIVING WITHOUT A GAURDIAN!!" Jenny pointed out the resident policies "Jenny shut up..." Olivia said as Haley walked to Olivia and whispered something in her ear and Olivia nod. Olivia and Haley hatched up a plan to do something to Jenny.Olivia closed the door and Haley grabbed Jenny and covers her mouth "You promise you won't tell?!" Haley said as Jenny nodded in terror "If you tell we will cut all your hair off and you should really sleep with one eye open." Olivia said as Jenny nodded again in terror "Alright let her go!" Alaisia giggled "..........." Rachie and Maried stayed silent. Both Olivia and Haley had let Jenny go "NOW GET OUT!!!" Haley screamed as Jenny ran out. "OOHMIGOD THANK YOU!!!" Alaisia hugged Olivia "Llama I don't get a hug too?" Haley said. Olivia and Alaisia hugged for a long time and Olivia pulled away. Alaisia then hugged Haley Rachie and Marie. "GREAT! NOW WHO'S UP FOR SOME MUSIC?" Olivia said putting her hands up "MEEEEEEEEEEEE" Haley,Alaisia,Marie,and Rachie yelled.Olivia pumped up the music and the girls started dancing. The Episode Ends with the Blooper Rail. Goofs *When Alaisia and Rachie are at Mikko's Half and Half Burgers when Rachie holding the customer policy in one scene it is opened and when the camera shoots back the customer policy is closed. *When Olivia visits Alaisia's Apartment she is seen wearing a blue cut top but in a different scene she is seen wearing a pink cut top. Trivia *This is The First Appearance of all 3 characters Jenny,Marissa, and Olivia. Category:Season 1